micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Imvrassia
The''' Principality of Imvrassia''' (Πριγκιπάτο της Ιμβρασίας) is a modern Hellenic micronational principality, which was established on 11 May 2011. 'Government(Κυβέρνηση)' ''-Department of State''The Minister of State supervise, coordinate and conduct all of the executive as head of the Government of the Principality.''-Ministry of Internal Affairs and Technology''It is responsible for the proper functioning of government, the provinces and what is related to the internet and technological matters.''-Foreign Ministry''Responsible for representing the Principality with other sovereign states.''-Department of Justice''It is responsible for the proper observance of the laws and constitution of the Principality.''-Treasury Department''It is responsible for the proper and useful economic course of the Principality to promote social development.''-Department of Education and Culture''Responsible for education and cultural development of youth in the Principality, according to the principles and values of Imvrassia as well as the promotion and preservation of Greek Culture. : The Principality of Imvrassia is a constitutional monarchy. The current constitution is in effect from 16 May 2011 and has already been revised once on 31 May 2012. Head of State is the Prince.The Prince appoints the Head of the Government, who is the Minister of State. The Council of Ministers consists of 5 ministries. : Senior Officer and Commander of the Princely Guard, in accordance with the Constitution of the Principality, is the Prince. On 15 January 2013, the Prince with a series of decrees, partly revised the constitution and gathered all the executive power in his hands. ' 'Official Language(Επίσημη γλώσσα) : The Principality of Imvrassia official language is Hellenic(Greek) language . For diplomatic use, however, the Principality uses the English language. 'Administrative divisions(Διοικητική διαίρεση)' : The Duchies are the administrative divisions of the main territories of the Principality. The administration exerted on them by the Duke. Themes are the administrative division of the Duchy. By decision of the Duke appointed in each theme one governor. 'The Princely House of Imvrassia.(Ο Πριγκιπικός Οίκος της Ιμβρασίας)' : The ruling Dynasty of Imvrassia officially called Princely House of Imvrassia. Currently Head of State and the Princely House of Imvrassia is the founder of Imvrassia, Aggelos A', who officially called Aggelos A' Prince of Imvrassia. ' : -''Prince of the Heptarchy of New Herakleia( 7 March 2012-12 January 2013). ''After the Prince's Declarations concerning the Heptarchy of New Herakleia on 7 March and 28 August 2012, the Prince of Imvrassia had this title as Head of State. : ''-Prince of New Mystras( 11 December 2012-15 January 2013). After the Prince's Declaration concerning the Despotate of New Mystras on 11 December 2012, the Prince of Imvrassia had this title as Head of State. : '''Nobility and Noble Titles(Αριστοκρατία και τίτλοι Ευγενείας) : The Principality of Imvrassia titles of Nobility awarded to people who follow the principles and values of the Principality and considers them as citizens of Imvrassia.The titles of nobility conferred by the Prince and authenticated by the Ministry of Interior. These titles are: Baron or Baroness (for Ambassadors or just a member of the Nobility), and Count or Countess (for those who are officials of other states). Also may be given the title of Governor (for those who govern autonomous Provinces). Citizenship(Υπηκοότητα) : The Principality of Imvrassia accept new citizens and awards them the title of Baron, if they wish. If they do not want a title of nobility, they merely request citizenship and participate in the public life of the Principality. : 'External Reations(Εξωτερικές σχέσεις) : The ministry which is responsible for the foreign relations of the Principality, is the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. : 1.The Principality of Imvrassia is former member of the O.A.M.(From 17 August 2011 until 31 December 2011). : 2.The Principality of Imvrassia has diplomatic relations with the Kingdom of Ruritania since 4 August 2011, while Prince Aggelos A' was honored with the award of the degree of Knight in the Ruritanian Order of King Henry the Lion. : 3.The Principality of Imvrassia recognized as an independent and sovereign state the Principality of Heptarchy of New Herakleia from 7 March to 27 August 2012. : 4.The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition with Flandrensisian Commonwealth, which consists of the Grand Duchy of Flandrensis, the Principality of Arkel and the Principality of Campinia, on March 25 2012, which considers valid. : 5. The Principality of Imvrassia recognizes as an independent and : sovereign state the Commonwealth of Heptarchy of New Herakleia from 28 August 2012. : 6. The Principality of Imvrassia announces the establishment of diplomatic relations with the United Holy Kingdom of Beaulosagñe and the Knights Templar of the Holy Grail since 21 November 2012. : 7. The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition with the Federal Republic of Niclogia on November 26, 2012 which considers valid. : 8. The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition with the Kingdom of Mouzilo on December 6, 2012 which considers valid. : 9. The Principality of Imvrassia recognized as an independent and sovereign state the Despotate of New Mystras from 11 December 2012 to 15 January 2013. : 10. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from January 12 2013, the personal union with the Commonwealth of Heptarchy of New Herakleia ended and Prince resigned from his position as Head of State. : 11. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from 15 January 2013 cease to regard the Despotate of New Mystra as an independent state and considers autonomous part of the territory of the Principality. : 12. The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition, with the Kingdom of Fyrax on 07 March 2013, which it considers valid. : 13. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from 1 May 2013 has established protectorate status, together with Mouzilo Empire, the Empire of Thrace. : 14. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from 1 May 2013 recognize as an independent and sovereign state, the kingdom of New Byzantium. : 15. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from 29 June 2013 recognize as an independent and sovereign state, the Principality of Koumaradia. '''Autonomous territories(Αυτόνομα εδάφη) : Accordance with the Constitution of the Principality can be created outside the boundaries of the Principality Autonomous Provinces or Counties. The Autonomous Provinces/Counties formed outside the territory of the Principality mainly upon request to anyone who cares to uphold the principles and values of the Principality of Imvrassia. The Prince conferred on them the title of Governor or the title of the Count.The Autonomous Provinces can change status and be upgraded to County at the request of the Governor and approved by the Ministerial Council.Currently,autonomous region outside the Principality considered the Autonomous Despotate of New Mystras. : Protectorates(Προτεκτοράτα) : The Principality of Imvrassia from 1 May 2013, has been put together with Mouzilo Empire, under a protectorate the Empire of Thrace. 'Coat of Arms and Flag(Θυρεός και Σημαία)' '''Discarded micronations('Απορριπτόμενα μικροέθνη)' '''Principality of Imvrassia' ''does ''NOT '''recognize micronations who claim Imvrassian territory:' *'New Roman Empire (imaginary claim of Imvrassian territory), or consider us being part of their world government like the following mirconations like to claim: *'''Atlantium Principality of Imvrassia 'is at all times Souvereign and Independant and Imvrassian territory is not ever part of a world gouverment. 'Links(Σύνδεσμοι) *Principality of Imvrassia(official page) *Kingdom of Ruritania *Grand Duchy of Flandrensis *Principality of Arkel *Commonwealth of the Heptarchy of New Herakleia *United Holy Kingdom of Beaulosagñe and the Knights Templar of the Holy Grail *Synomos of Nyclos *Mouzilo Empire(microwiki) *Autonomous Despotate of New Mystras *Kingdom of Fyrax *Kingdom of Fyrax(official page) *Empire of Thrace *Kingdom of New Byzantium *Principality of Koumaradia Category:European micronations Category:Years Category:Micronations Category:Constitutional Monarchy Category:Founded in 2011 Category:Current Micronational Monarchies Category:Principalities Category:Greek Micronations Category:Monarchies